MineForever
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Brennan. Jesse. A little slashy romance with hints of torture! Read for yourself and enjoy!


Author: Jesse

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were nor will be. No mean for offence so don't sue me.

Note: Sex. Slash. Slightly BDSM. Don't like, don't read.

Prequel to Sexual Freeek but can be read as a single story I guess.

Feedback: Welcome, yes, please, pretty please!?

Archive: Sure but ask, please!

**_Mine. Forever._**

The car stopped at the banks of the river. The sun went down in bright red and orange colours. The door opened and graceful as a cat got the driver out of the black Jaguar. The leather-coat caressed his long, strong legs, the wind played with his short, spiky hair and his eyes gleamed in the last rays of sunlight.

Brennan breathed in the fresh air before he turned and ask Jesse out of the car, crooking his finger just enough so he could see it. A smile appeared on is face when the lights touched Jesses hair and turned it golden.

His hand came up, grabbing the collar from Jesses jacket, pulling him close into a kiss when he finally stood beside him. Their lips met and shared a longing desire, burning them up from inside.

Jesse allowed the taller man to push him down on the hood of the Jaguar. He felt the lean, masculine body pressing on his with its full length, lips still attached to his own.

Breaking the kiss to draw some breath, Brennan adored the sight in front of his eyes. Cheeks flushed from the heat of their passion, sparkling eyes and hardly able to do more than pant already. 

He smiled again.

"Tell me little one: what have you been dreaming of last night. Calling me master and all."

Jesse flushed even more, shyly turning his gaze away.

Brennan took his chin in a gentle grip, making him look at him. Jesse felt like drowning in dark pools of fire when they locked sight.

His head fell back when hands roamed all over his body not leaving a single spot. Warm lips nibbled on his neck, his ears and the corner of his mouth, slightly open, gasping for air.

"Have you been my little slave…?"

Hands opened his trousers and slid warm into them, touching, caressing, loving him.

Jesse couldn't move, just his hips begged with a mind of its own for more.

"Have you been a good little slave or did I have to punish you?"

Strong fingers closed tight around him. Mouth, its tongue stifled his scream, invading Jesse, exploring every inch of his inner self. 

Brennan tasted of energy, of the earth overcome by a storm and an indefinable sweetness.

Jesse drank of him, sucking his tongue hard into his mouth, imagining it to be other parts of Brennan's body. He wrapped his tongue around the slick muscle, milking it as he would do with his burning desire, covered in smooth, velvet flesh.

Helplessly he clawed at Brennan's back, making him flinch with the sudden pain. 

From afar he heard a car coming closer, felt his lover breaking the kiss to watch out for it.

Passion swept through every nerve of his body with the danger of being caught. He lifted his head, seeking Brennan's mouth once more, grinding their hips against each other. His hand found the spiky hair, pulling his head just up enough to whisper in his lips.

"Don't you dare and stop now!"

Felt Brennan's grin on his skin, his palm stroking him in a strong, steady motion. Felt his laugh more than he heard it.

"Naughty little boy! No way to talk with your master like this!"

Jesse screamed out in pain, ecstasy and an all overpowering relief as the little flashes of energy blazed from Brennan's fingertips, undoing him completely.

For a moment he fell into the sweetest darkness he knew, relaxing under the heavy, comforting body on his own, the gentle fingers still on his softening manhood.

Brennan held Jesse close, listening to his breathing as it lengthened with weariness, just taking in the beauty of his Mutant lover.

The car had passed them. The driver never even noticed them.

"You're mine!"

Softly he kissed Jesse's forehead, his swollen lips from the rough passion, sweeping through them before.

"Forever!"


End file.
